The Prank War
by Month4
Summary: What if tricking Qrow to wear a skirt wasn't the only prank that was pulled. Rated T for adult humor. One of the pranks was a twist on one the Janitor pulled on JD in Scrubs, the story's mine, everything else is Monty Oum and RT's.


It is an evening in the inn's lobby in Mistral. The rest of Team RWBY got together, and they along with Sun and Neptune agreed to work with Ruby and the rest of Team JNPR to take down Salem and her underlings. Qrow brought Oscar in saying that he is his new apprentice. Now they all are spending a good portion of what time they have left before bedtime to chill. Nothing is happening until Yang asks her uncle an interesting question.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, how did you get even for Dad tricking you to wear a skirt?" asks Yang.

"What?" exclaims Qrow.

"I overheard from a conversation Dad had about him tricking you into wearing a skirt one day when you were at Beacon," explains Yang. "I know you are too cool to let that slide. So how did you get back at him?"

"Well, you are right. I didn't let that slide," responds Qrow. "That was the beginning of a short prank war we had. It ended with the both of us calling a truce. I'll tell all of you about it if you guys want."

"Yeah," cheers the young huntsmen and huntresses.

"Okay, it is true that Tai tricked me into wearing a skirt one day," begins Qrow. "On that day Oz had us practice landing strategies. I got back at him by doing it commando, and making sure I land on his face. That freaked him out for a day or so. He got back at me by rigging a tree to dye my hair multi-colored. I countered that by framing him for animal abuse, of course I cleared that up the next day. Then he made me think I wet the bed after having a nightmare. I got him back by tricking him to eat some of his favorite pie that had been spiked with laxatives. After that we called a truce."

"Wow, that is awesome," comments Sun.

"Yep, those were the good ol' days," smiles Qrow. "Now it is time for bed." The young teens walks off as Qrow watches on. As he does so he thinks to himself how glad he is that no one asked what brought on the truce. He'll never tell them that the two of them woke up one time after an outing to a bar next to each other, in the same bed, and naked.

Flashback

It is the third day after the skirt and landing incident. After classes end all the students went outside to unwind. Qrow and Raven's way of unwinding is to fly around in bird form. Both he and his sister likes to fly separate from each other. When they transform their hair is the first to change into feathers, then feathers grow from the bottom of the hairline down their bodies. On this particular outing is when things take a new turn. As soon as Qrow lands on a tree branch he feels it almost break off. A second later he hears a sound like air being shot out a gun, and feels some things hit him on his back. He screams out in surprise and pain, which in bird form sounds like one loud, long caw, as he falls to the ground. He lays there stunned as he hears the other students run up to see what the loud sound was. Then he feels rough on the palm, but gentle, hands scoop him up. The smell of roses can be detected on the wrists. Qrow instantly knows that these are Summer Rose's hands.

"Aw you poor thing," coos Summer soothingly. "Who would pepper a poor bird with what looks like paint?" Qrow instantly figures out who it was, and it gives him an idea of how to turn this against his prank foe. He wiggles around and caws like a real shaken-up crow would do.

"Whoa, easy there. You're going to be okay," continues Summer in the same manner. Then Qrow feels her setting him down on something scrunched up. Once the hands are taken away he sees that she is using her cape as a nest. Summer carries Qrow through the crowd of students and the school newspaper photographer to Professor Ozpin. Ozpin calls for a vet to come and clean up Qrow's feathers. Once he is clean he flies out of Ozpin's window to transform back into human in a hidden spot.

The next day the school newspaper's headline is that security found Taiyang's fingerprints all over the booby trap in the tree. The next break Qrow goes to the school newspaper editor and explains the truth to her, he even transforms in front of her to prove what he's saying is true.

The next day's newspaper explains what Qrow told the editor. It also presses for more in the prank war.

The next morning is the wetting the bed prank. Taiyang tries to bring the school newspaper reporter in to rub it deeper, but Qrow's bed is instantly dry at that point. Only Qrow knows that the bottom sheets of his and Taiyang's beds are switched until Qrow replaces it with a clean one later.

The next day Qrow is in the cafeteria studying on a Saturday afternoon, at the same time he is thinking up how to get even with Taiyang. Taiyang is next to him studying too. He hears the sound of a dish being placed in between him and Taiyang. The scent of roses hits his senses, telling him that it is Summer setting a plate of cookies there. He looks over to see that it is a new type this time. They are flat, cut into shapes, and have frosting on it. They look like certain ones he've seen in the bakeries in the villages the tribe would hit.

"Shortbread cookies?" says Qrow as he takes one.

"Nope, sugar," replies Summer. "With special frosting on it." As Qrow takes a bite he hears Taiyang spit out his first bite of his cookie.

"What the!" yells Taiyang. "You put a hot spice into these."

"Haha, yes I did," laughs Summer. "I put hot sauce into the frosting."

"Why you little," begins Taiyang.

"I love it," interrupts Qrow as he pops the last bite into his mouth and takes another. The burning sensation in his mouth reminds him of certain times he had to eat spicy food while living with the tribe. This gave him an idea for his next prank. This puts a smile on his face.

Later, with Summer and Raven

Raven is in the team's room when Summer walks in and up to her desk.

"Hot sauce cookies, fail," mutters Summer as she makes a mark on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" asks Raven.

"I'm trying to bring Tai and Qrow together by making a common enemy for them, me, in their prank war," explains Summer. "Then after some time I would give into them."

"What have you tried so far?" asks Raven.

"Only putting a lot of hot sauce in the frosting of some cookies," answers Summer.

"That's never going to work on my brother," exclaims Raven. "Don't forget, he and I were raised by a tribe of bandits. The games we grew up with were contests of strength or endurance. Whenever we were able to get hot peppers, we would see how many each of us are able to eat. The one who eats the most would win. In order to get through to Qrow, is to do something so big that both he and Taiyang will not be able to get the hint."

"Then can you help me?" asks Summer.

"Well, I do have a plan," says Raven. "But you're going to have to let me take over for you. Because you need to be merciless for my plan to work."

"In speaking of merciless, Mr. Branwen pulled a prank on Mr. Xio Long just a moment ago," says Professor Ozpin from the doorway of the dorm room, the girls both jumped (AN: nobody hears him approaching). "Your male teammates rushed to the boys' room at the same time from the same place. When I arrived at the place they ran from, I found a plate of slightly burnt sugar cookies with white frosting, two of them has one bite taken from them each. I would like their leader to put a stop to their prank war before real damage is done."

"I'm already working on it," replies Summer. "Raven here just accepted my request for help."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," says Professor Ozpin before leaving.

"Well, I'm on my way to solve this problem," exclaims Raven as she stands up and walks away.

Later on, in front of the males' bathroom

Taiyang and Qrow walks out to find Raven leaning on the opposite wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Brother, Xio Long," nods Raven.

"Hey Rave," responds Taiyang.

"Sis," is Qrow's response.

"Come on, we're going to a bar," orders Raven as she walks away.

"Alright," cheers Taiyang as he follows her. Qrow just stands there.

"You're hiding something Raven," he says. "What's going on?"

"Rose came back to the room all flustered about her hot sauce cookie plan failing to get you two to stop your prank war," explains Raven. "Then Ozpin showed up. He said he want to have a serious talk with Rose in his office. As our leader was leaving, she put me in charge of you two. She wants you two to at least not pull one prank while she's trying to keep us from further trouble in the uppers' eyes."

"What the," exclaims Taiyang. "But it was Qrow that framed me for animal abuse."

"Only because you started this whole mess," retorts Qrow.

"It doesn't matter who did what!" says Raven with her voice raised. "You both are on a team that is led by Summer Rose. She is the one that is approached when members of her team is causing trouble. Now you two are coming with me to spend time not pulling pranks!"

"Yes ma'am," replies both men at the same time. Both of them follows Raven silently into the city of Vale.

The next day everyone is awakened by one huge yell of terror. In an almost empty room is Qrow and Taiyang, naked and on opposite sides of the room from each other. In the middle of the room is a big blanket and pillows. At that moment they made a deal that there would be no pranks if the other one doesn't tell anyone about what they think happened the night before.

For a few days after that the male half of Team STRQ would have red faces when they're together. Summer asked Raven what she did and she said,

"I made them think they had sex with each other. It's harsh I know, but it's the only way to get them to stop pranking each other."

True to those words, neither of them pulled any pranks on each other from the morning of the truce on.

The End


End file.
